


Preço

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, McMercy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Qual era o preço para retornar após a morte?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sempre me perguntei qual era o preço que a Mercy menciona. Vendo uma imagem eu acabei tendo essa ideia.

* * *

 

**_“Heróis nunca morrem! Pelo preço certo...”_ **

Jesse McCree lembrava vividamente de ter escutado essa frase na voz da doutora Angela Ziegler; ironicamente a única coisa que se lembrava direito em meio a sensações indescritíveis e uma confusão mental que fez tudo parecer durar uma eternidade, quando na verdade não foram mais do que segundos. Só sabia que em algum momento seu corpo tinha caído no chão, pronto para nunca mais se levantar, e no outro... Ele estava de pé novamente, a Pacificadora na mão, apontando para o homem de expressão horrorizada que trabalhava para a Talon.

McCree fez o que tinha sido ensinado a fazer: ele atirou e continuou o trabalho. Não era a hora ou o local para pensar no que estava acontecendo, ele lembrava do suficiente para saber que não podia parar agora. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e os tempos de Blackwatch o ensinaram a não voltar para casa de mãos vazias.

Agora, no observatório Gibraltar, ele tinha tempo para sentar e pensar no que havia acontecido e no que significava os olhares que alguns dos membros da Overwatch lhe lançavam desde o ocorrido. Ele sabia o que Angela era capaz de fazer, o que a tornava tão perigosa para os inimigos da Overwatch... Ela descobrira algum modo de enganar a Morte. Jesse McCree tinha morrido, permanecera morto por um período de tempo indeterminado, e em algum momento abrira os olhos e estava de volta a luta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A experiência deveria ser perturbadora, mas a verdade é que McCree não conseguia se importar mito com isso. Quebrar as leis naturais da vida? Baboseira. Já havia alguém que o fazia, esse alguém se vestia de preto com uma máscara de coruja e se dizia o próprio Anjo da Morte. O retorno à vida de Jesse McCree devia ser só um pequeno detalhe perto daquilo.

Jesse estava no quarto que ganhara para si em Gibraltar. Era uma base temporária para a Overwatch, mas tinha espaço mais que suficiente para acomodar os atuais agentes. Ele tinha conseguido um quarto só para si com alguma sorte, ou talvez fosse o fato dele ter deixado claro logo de inicio que não era parte da Overwatch, ele nunca tinha sido. O símbolo em seu chapéu de cowboy deveria lembrar a todos que ele era parte da Blackwatch, estava ali apenas até que ajudar a Overwatch deixasse de ser de seu interesse.

Ele nunca tinha compartilhado com ninguém seus motivos para estar ali e não tinha intenção de fazê-lo tão cedo. Sentou na cama, mesmo estando apenas com a toalha que usara para se secar após o banho, e por um momento contemplou a falsa janela do quarto, a paisagem que não pertencia realmente a Gibraltar. Tinha configurado para o cenário desolado de seu lar original, toda a areia e rocha avermelhada da Rota 66.

A voz de Atena o avisou que alguém se aproximava da porta, a doutora Ziegler. Era mais que natural que Mercy aparecesse pra falar com ele depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, talvez uma revisão para saber se tudo nele estava funcionando corretamente após a ressurreição? Jesse não se sentia no humor para um exame médico, mas já que o anjo da misericórdia se dera ao trabalho de procurá-lo não devia conseguir evitar aquilo por muito tempo. _Pelo menos já estou despido para o exame,_ ele pensou com certo humor ao olhar para baixo.

— Pode liberar a porta, Atena.

Com um som suave a porta se destrancou e abrir. Angela sorriu ao entrar no quarto, sempre a doçura e gentileza que ele se lembrava de tantos anos atrás. Usava um vestido branco simples com o jaleco branco por cima, e carregava uma sacola de papel cujo conteúdo ele desconhecia. McCree esperou para ver se ela ficaria constrangida ao olhar para ele e sorriu ao perceber um tom rosado nas bochechas pálidas da loira.

— Você parece bem, Jesse.  
— Acho que devo agradecer a você por isso, doutora.  
— Então está disposto a pagar o preço.  
— Sabe que gosto de deixar a conta acertada. O quanto eu te devo?

Não que ele tivesse muito dinheiro, imaginava que voltar dos mortos fosse algo que tivesse muitos zeros na conta, mas o que podia fazer? Não era um criminoso afinal, tinha sido ensinado a ser muito melhor que isso.

Angela não respondeu, apenas deu um passo a frente e largou a sacola no colo dele. Não era pesada, o que o fez ficar ainda mais curioso diante do conteúdo. Olhou para a loira, esperando alguma explicação, mas ela apenas sorriu de uma maneira misteriosa. Jesse abriu a sacola, observando seu conteúdo, confuso. Voltou a olhar para ela, mas a única coisa que a mulher fez foi indicar o banheiro com o rosto.

Bem... Não seria a pior coisa que Jesse McCree teria feito na vida. Até parecia pouco, se considerasse que ela o fizera voltar dos mortos. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra de protesto o cowboy se dirigiu ao banheiro, tirando parte do conteúdo da sacola e encarando o reflexo no espelho. Sempre tinha gostado da barba, aprendera com Reyes que uma boa barba era a apresentação de um homem, mas parecia que a hora de tirá-la chegara. Tomou seu tempo na tarefa, deixando a lamina deslizar por sua pele coberta pelo creme de barbear de aroma estranhamente adocicado, até não sobrar nenhum pelo. McCree quase se sentiu o jovem recruta da Blackwatch de novo ao contemplar o próprio reflexo.

Não que o trabalho tivesse terminado. Havia um papel com instruções que ele tinha intenção de seguir até a última linha. Logo as pernas estavam tão macias e limpas quanto o rosto, perfumadas pelo creme, e só restava a ele olhar o restante do conteúdo da sacola. O que o fez rir por um momento, se perguntando de onde Angela tirara aquilo.Talvez fosse dela...

Vestiu-se com paciência, tentando não rir de toda a situação, se descobrindo mais confortável com a ideia do que teria considerado normal. Quando finalmente deixou o banheiro Mercy estava sentada na cama esperando pacientemente por ele, ouvindo uma música qualquer em um pequeno mp3. Os olhos azuis se ergueram imediatamente pra ele e a loira sorriu com satisfação.

— Você está linda, Jesse.

Talvez fosse a forma como ela pronunciou aquelas palavras simples, ou o olhar dela, mas McCree sentiu-se arrepiado e um tanto envaidecido. Se aproximou devagar, deixando-a contemplá-lo o quanto quisesse, sem saber até onde aquilo tudo iria. Descobriu-se mais confortável de lingerie do que esperava.

Havia algo de agradável em sentir as rendas da calcinha vermelha roçando em sua pele a cada passo, a forma como o tecido tentava confinar o generoso volume entre suas pernas, o aperto suave das meias sete oitavos, vermelhas e lindamente adornadas com delicadas rosas douradas, em suas coxas, o sutiã em conjunto com a calcinha, volumoso o suficiente para aparentar um volume que ele claramente não possuía no tórax. Linda era a definição de como McCree se sentia naquele momento, por mais estranha que a ideia ainda fosse.

— É esse seu fetiche, doutora? Homens de lingerie? Eu nunca teria adivinhado.  
— Você parece bem confortável com isso. Talvez até demais...

Ela fez um gesto indicando que ele deveria se aproximar e se abaixar, enquanto descruzava as pernas, separando-as suavemente. Jesse soube imediatamente o que era esperado dele e obedeceu, ajoelhando-se no chão em frente a ela, os olhos castanhos atentos  a qualquer movimento da loira. Angela esticou uma das mãos para tocar o rosto macio dele, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o perfume, satisfeita com o resultado. Jesse McCree ficava deliciosamente lindo vestido daquele jeito.

— Gosta de ser a minha menininha, Jesse?

Ele abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, mas a única coisa que deixou escapar foi um gemido surpreso quando sentiu um dos pés dela pressionando entre suas pernas. A pressão, o jeito como o tecido rendado se roçava na pele sensível de seu pênis era surpreendente, excitante demais para que ele conseguisse sequer raciocinar direito. Nem soube em que momento tinha ficado rígido, mas não se envergonhava. Perdera a vergonha para tudo relacionado a sexo há muito tempo, desde a Deadlock.

— Eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta, Jesse.

Ela moveu o pé devagar para cima e para baixo, os dedos dela se movendo suavemente contra ele, como se o massageassem e por um momento McCree encostou o rosto em uma das pernas dela, abafando um gemido ao beijar a área, tentando se recompor o suficiente para achar as palavras.

— Sim... Eu gosto. O que pretende fazer com essa doce e inocente menina?  
— Tudo aquilo que você me permitir, Jesse querida.  
— Você mesma disse que sou sua, _Angie_. Faça o que quiser comigo.

McCree tinha certeza que não se arrependeria daquelas palavras. O calor emanado da pele perfumada dela e a forma como continuava a estimular seu membro rígido deixavam claro que as intenções de Angela eram as mais deliciosas possíveis. Aquela resposta parecia ter sido tudo o que ela queria.

O estímulo parou, o pé afastado, deixando McCree movendo o quadril sozinho em busca de qualquer contato da renda com sua pele sensível. Com calma Angela levou as mãos para baixo do próprio vestido, um clique suave indicava que a calcinha dela tinha aberturas laterais. O tecido branco foi removido, jogado para o lado.

— Espero que saiba usar bem a sua boca...

As palavras o fizeram sentir um arrepio de excitação e ansiedade, pronto a responder que tinha certo orgulho de suas habilidades com a boca, quando viu-a erguer o vestido e revelar algo bem diferente do que havia esperado encontrar. Embora permanecesse com o mesmo orgulho de suas habilidades orais.

McCree não questionou, não disse nada, se lembrando do que Reyes o ensinara uma vez: falar menos e agir mais. Levou os lábios ao belo pênis rosado diante de si, estranhamente delicado como Angela era, e umedeceu-o com a língua, sentindo a textura, vendo-a gemer baixo em deleite, satisfeita por ele nem hesitar.

A cena toda parecia um pouco surreal, Jesse estava evitando pensar naquilo, mas o corpo todo tremia de excitação. A boca salivava em ansiedade, não demorando muito a envolver o pênis de Angela com gosto, deixando ir até o fundo, tocando sua garganta por um instante, apertando-a em seu calor. O gemido dela parecia entre surpreso e deliciado, a mão dela enterrou-se em seus cabelos castanhos, puxando gentilmente conforme ele começava a sugar com gosto. Quase como se ele estivesse faminto por ela.

Nunca tinha experimentado uma boca tão gulosa, a sensação era intoxicante e ocasionalmente ela movia o quadril em busca de mais, até sentir como a boca dele tocava a base de seu pênis. Jesse permitia, experiente demais para sentir incômodo com aquilo, guiando-a até o clímax com sucções intensas, rápidas. Soube que ela não aguentaria quando as duas mãos dela fecharam-se em seus cabelos, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto derramava-se direto na garganta dele. McCree sentiu a garganta arder, protestar, mas só pôde se afastar quando ela terminou.

Tossiu de leve pela contração da garganta, mas engoliu com gosto o prazer de Angela, ainda sem se dar ao trabalho de pensar em como ou por que. Não era hora de pensar, qualquer detalhe poderia esperar para quando aquela deliciosa loucura terminasse. Lambeu os lábios com lentidão, esperando que Mercy se recuperasse para saber qual era o próximo passo, ouvindo um suspiro de satisfação escapar dos lábios rosados.

Com gentileza ela o puxou, fazendo McCree erguer-se unindo-se a ela na cama. Não existiu vergonha ao beijá-lo, adentrar a boca macia e buscar com a língua pelos resquícios de seu próprio sabor, as pernas prendendo-o pelo quadril, as mãos dela fechando-se na carne daquela bunda firme, fazendo Jesse gemer em surpresa contra a boca dela. Sabia exatamente que rumo aquilo estava tomando e se antes apenas o pênis reagia aos estímulos e a toda a situação agora havia outra parte do corpo querendo atenção.

Um gemido sôfrego deixou a boca de McCree quando Angela puxou o tecido da calcinha do jeito certo, fazendo-a adentrar a fenda entre suas nádegas, roçar no local certo de um jeito que o fazia estremecer. Isso rendeu um sorriso para a loira, que soltou-o para pegar algo no bolso do jaleco que ainda estava vestindo. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para McCree ver a embalagem de lubrificante.

Os lábios dela passaram para o rosto dele, distribuindo beijos suaves por toda a área, talvez para ajudá-lo a relaxar, enquanto ela envolvia os dedos com o lubrificante antes de tocá-lo entre as nádegas, localizando a entrada e pressionando-a, fazendo-o mover o quadril contra ela, permitindo, pedindo por aquilo.

— Você é gulosa aqui também, Jesse?

A pergunta ficou sem resposta quando McCree sentiu um dos dedos dela adentrá-lo com gentileza, a única coisa que fez foi jogar o quadril contra ela, o anel de músculos se abrindo ansiosamente para receber o dedo dela, quente e apertado o suficiente para fazê-la gemer em ansiedade. Movimentou um pouco o dedo, sentindo como o corpo de Jesse ia relaxando, se abrindo para suas  carícias, e adicionou um segundo dedo, deslizando para dentro com gentileza. Nunca o machucaria, mas sabia que a preparação podia causar um pouco de desconforto natural. Não que Jesse parecesse se preocupar com isso, a forma como se movia e gemia por mais deixava claro que desconforto ou dor não eram coisas das quais tivesse medo.

Angela evitou se perguntar o por que. As experiências sexuais dele não eram de sua conta, só lhe importava se ele realmente estava apreciando a situação, com tudo que havia de estranho nela. O corpo dele era mais que sincero, dando-lhe as respostas que precisava em cada gemido, cada respirar ofegante, a forma como prendia seus dedos como se não quisesse deixá-los sair.Três dedos parecia suficiente, ela os curvou gentilmente, experimentando tocar com eles naquele ponto que sabia que faria Jesse estremecer.

O resultado foi exatamente o esperado. McCree gemeu o nome dela, pedindo – ou talvez implorando? – por mais daquele contato, daquele prazer único, e ela tinha toda a intenção de conceder isso. Com gentileza ela deixou que os dedos deslizassem para fora dele, soltando-o e dando um pouco de espaço para ele.

— De quadro, Jesse. Quero uma boa visão dessa sua bunda deliciosa.

Ele não hesitou em obedecer, os braços cruzados na cama, o rosto parcialmente oculto contra estes, o quadril no ar. Podia ver a forma como o membro dele pulsava no confinamento da calcinha, mas não parecia que McCree estivesse minimamente incomodado com isso naquele momento. Com paciência Angela abriu a embalagem do preservativo que trouxera consigo, colocando-o em seu próprio pênis enrijecido, para depois cobrir com lubrificante. Quando finalmente segurou a cintura de McCree, mantendo-o na posição, o moreno praticamente tremia de desejo e ansiedade.

Ela deslizou para o interior dele com lentidão, deixando-o se abrir para ela pouco a pouco, minimizando ao máximo a dor, mas também deixando-o sofrer um pouco mais com a vontade. Quando parou, sentindo-se inteira dentro do corpo quente dele, também podia ouvir a respiração irregular de McCree. Ele mal se continha, a espera por mais daquele volume uma verdadeira tortura. Isso a divertia, fazendo com que as primeiras estocadas fossem tão lentas que pareciam uma tortura.

— Angela...!

Ele chamou em uma voz baixa e manhosa, experimentando um rebolar, como se pudesse convencê-la a ir mais rápido, mais fundo, mas tudo o que ganhou foi um tapa bem dado na bunda, que o fez estremecer e gemer em surpresa e excitação, contraindo-se ao redor do membro dela por um momento.

— Você é mesmo uma vadia, Jesse.

Nunca aquelas palavras tinham soado tanto como um elogio para McCree quanto naquela hora. Havia algo na voz dela ao dizer aquilo, uma satisfação que o fazia sentir-se um tanto orgulhoso daquilo, o que se refletiu nos pedidos que vieram depois. Queria mais dela, queria senti-la por inteiro, abrigá-la em seu calor até que o prazer dela fosse tão intenso quanto o seu. E ele deixaria isso óbvio a cada vez que rebolasse para ela, quando jogasse o quadril contra ela com força, fazendo-a ir mais fundo.

Ou no jeito como a chamou, enquanto cobria os próprios braços com baba, ao senti-la finalmente tocá-lo com força naquele ponto sensível que fazia a mente de McCree tornar-se um branco total. Um prazer tão intenso que ele não precisou de muitas estocadas para deixar o tecido da calcinha completamente melado em seu prazer.

Se não fosse a mão dela lhe segurando pela cintura era provável que tivesse desabafo, sem forças nas pernas, mas Angela o manteve naquela posição um pouco mais, dando algumas estocadas naquele corpo que a apertava de forma quase dolorosa quando McCree mergulhava na doce névoa do prazer. O clímax dela foi mais silencioso, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Ela também precisou de alguns instantes para se recuperar, deslizando para fora do corpo dele com gentileza para retirar o preservativo, dando um nó para que pudesse colocá-lo no lixo depois.

McCree não se moveu por vários segundos. Sentia-se exausto, talvez um pouco mais do que o normal, mas igualmente satisfeito com toda a experiência. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos quando sentiu os lábios macios dela beijando-o na testa, antes que adormecesse.

Não teria a menor vergonha de andar pela base no dia seguinte com uma camiseta antiga com a frase “save a horse, ride a cowboy”, o que renderia um olhar travesso de Angela. Talvez ele pudesse pagar o preço da ressurreição várias vezes, se tivesse sorte.

 

 


End file.
